


Eine neue Erfahrung

by spnblack



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Vaginal Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: Anscheinend gefiel es den Männern, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie den Mut aufgebracht, es auszuprobieren.Sie wartete geduldig, bis er seine Augen wieder aufgemacht hatte.Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde verkrampfte sich Gabriel und ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte ihn, als er sich fragte ob sie das wirklich vorhatte was er dachte, aber dann hörte er sich selber sagen:„Hör auf, mich zu quälen und tu es!“





	Eine neue Erfahrung

__

 

_‚Unfuckingfassbar‘_

Das war alles, was ihr in den Sinn kam, als sie an die letzten Tage und Stunden dachte. Glücklich seufzend legte sie ihren Kopf auf die Rückenlehne der Couch und schloss die Augen. Es war alles wie in einem Traum aus dem sie nie wieder aufwachen wollte.

 

Währenddessen stand Gabriel vor der Türe des Hotelzimmers und nahm noch einen tiefen Atemzug, eine Rose in der einen und einen Kübel mit Champagner in der anderen Hand.

Es war lange her, seit er sich zum letzten Mal so nervös wegen einer Frau gefühlt hatte.

Gefasst, so hoffte er wenigstens, trat er ein, wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und setzte sich neben Eva. Als sich ihre Augen trafen, war es sofort wieder da.

Das Kribbeln im Magen, diese kleine Flamme, die sich in Sekundenschnelle zu einem riesigen Feuer im Körper ausbreitete ...

_,Eva ... Dieser Name zergeht wie Butter auf der Zunge'_

 

Der Abend wurde lockerer, die Flasche mit dem Sprudel war bereits leer. Sie lachten und scherzten über dies und das, sahen sich verliebt an und küssten sich fast ununterbrochen.

Eva nahm die Fernbedienung, zappte durch die Sender und hielt bei dem Film ‚Rendezvous mit Joe Black‘ an. Gemütlich kuschelte sie sich an Gabriel, der wie selbstverständlich die Arme um sie legte.

Nun, ehrlich. Der Film war ohnehin schon hart genug, aber zum einen war Eva war ein sehr emotionaler und sentimentaler Mensch und die Mischung mit Alkohol ließ sie am Ende schluchzen und Tränen liefen über die Wangen.

Etwas erschrocken sah er sie an und drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Komm mir jetzt ja nicht mit … ist doch nur ein Film“, lachte sie schulterzuckend und unter Tränen.

Zärtlich nahm er ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, wischte die Tränen mit dem Daumen fort und strich sanft über ihre vollen Lippen, die sie daraufhin leicht öffnete.

_‚Wunderschön‘_

Neckend spielte sie mit ihrer Zunge und seinem Daumen, nahm ihn in ihre feuchte Höhle auf und saugte leicht aber lustvoll daran.

Glückselig stöhnend schloss er seine Augen und genoss das prickelnde Gefühl, als sie an seinen Fingerkuppen energischer leckte und saugte, was ein Ziehen in seiner Lendengegend zur Folge hatte.

Die sexy Geräusche die Gabriel von sich gab veranlassten Eva dazu, sich gierig auf ihn zu stürzen, ihm in Windeseile das Hemd auszuziehen und ihre warmen Hände auf die Reise zu schicken.

Aufgeregt und erregt nestelte sie an der Schnalle seines Gürtels und hatte ihn auch schnell von seiner Hose und den Socken befreit.

Ein leichter Rotschimmer zeichnete sich auf Gabriel's Gesicht ab und er konnte sich nicht helfen, außer nach nach Luft zu schnappen, als sie zwischendurch immer wieder seine Finger in den Mund nahm und ihn mit ihren Künsten beinahe um den Verstand brachte.

 _‚Erogene Zonen._ _Du bist mir völlig ergeben, mein Lieber_ , _ich werde dich deiner Sinne berauben, und dich um den Verstand bringen, damit du mich niemals vergisst_ ‘  

Ihr selbstgefälliges Grinsen konnte Gabriel nicht auf sich beruhen lassen und in einer schwungvollen Bewegung brachte er sie unter sich, knurrte leise, knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen und verschränkte seiner Hand mit ihrer.

„Ok, Spielchen spielen, und mich um den Verstand bringen ...“

Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte er sie ihrer Kleidung entledigt, grinste siegessicher und wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen.

 

„Muss ich dich erst fesseln?“

Eva sah ihm tief in seine verträumten Augen und er verlor für einen Moment die Kontrolle, die sie wiederum schamlos ausnutzte, ihn auf das Bett lotste, seine Boxershorts auszog und sich vor Verlangen in die Unterlippe biss.

_‚Ja damit kann man arbeiten. Verdammt heiß‘_

Gabriel gefiel sich in seiner Rolle und ließ sich widerstandslos mit einer Hand an das Bett fesseln.

Mit einem gehauchten Kuss auf seine Lippen wandte sie sich wieder ab und kniete sich neben ihn, betrachtete ihn mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln, als sich etwas Nervosität in seinen Augen spiegelte.

Gabe war mit seinem Körper zufrieden, aber dieser durchdringende Blick brachte seine Hände zum Schwitzen und sein Herz zum Rasen.

„Gefällt dir was du siehst?“

„In der Tat ... genauso will ich dich haben ... wehrlos, willig, bereit.“

Diese Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern, aber ein wohliger Schauer schlich sich durch seinen Körper, entlockte ihm ein tiefes Seufzen.

Dann machte sie sich daran, seinen wundervollen Körper zu entdecken und zu verwöhnen.

Eva ließ es ihn genießen und sie genoss es im Mindesten genauso. Verteilte Küsse auf seinem Gesicht, rieb ihre Wange an seinem kratzigen Bart, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen, flüsterte ihm kleine Nichtigkeiten zu und leckte sanft über seinen Hals bis zu seinem Schlüsselbein.

Sie nahm sich die Zeit jede seiner Brustwarzen leicht mit ihren Fingern zu umkreisen und dann sachte hineinzubeißen, mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Seiten zu streifen, entlang seiner Oberschenkel bis zu den Füßen und seine Schenkelinnenseiten wieder hinauf.  

 

Gabriels Blut kochte als er jede ihrer Bewegungen gierig mit seinen Augen verfolgte und er genoss die Wärme, die er zuletzt vor sehr langer Zeit in seinem Herzen gespürt hatte und natürlich auch in allen anderen Regionen. Er war auch nur ein Mann.

Es gab ihm einen besonderen Kick gefesselt zu sein, aber auf der anderen Seite wollte er sie auch berühren und streckte verlangend seine andere Hand aus.

Sein Glied reckte sich ihr stramm entgegen und als sie darüber hauchte ohne es zu berühren, hatte er das Gefühl beinahe zu explodieren.

Diese sinnlichen Geräusche die er von sich gab und die Art und Weise, wie er sich aufreizend unter ihr räkelte ließ Eva's Körper vibrieren.

‚ _Dieses Bild soll sich für immer auf meiner Netzhaut einbrennen_ ‘

„Wo waren wir stehengeblieben?“

Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen nahm sie seine Hand in ihre und führte diese wieder zu ihren Lippen. Mit leuchtenden Augen durchbohrte sie ihn und Wellen der Erregung erschütterten ihren Körper.

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, seine Hand war fest in die Decke gekrallt, und wimmernd bat er um Erlösung, was jedoch auf taube Ohren stieß.

Ohne hinzusehen spürte Gabriel wie sich die ersten Lusttropfen ihren Weg durch seinen Schlitz bahnten und verursachten eine Gänsehaut, die seinen Körper erschaudern ließ.

Hilflos zerrte er an der Fessel, bettelte, dass sie ihn befreien möge, aber Eva schüttelte nur den Kopf. Denn sie war mit ihrem Spiel noch lange nicht am Ende und hatte es sich zum Ziel gemacht Gabriel zum Schmelzen zu bringen. Sie nahm jede seine Reaktionen tief in sich auf und hatte Mühe sich selber unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Ganz langsam glitt sie an seinen Oberkörper hinunter, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassend und Gabriel öffnete bereitwillig seine Beine. Dort machte sie es sich bequem und fuhr mit ihrer Zunge an seine steinharte Erektion entlang, kostete den leicht bitteren-salzigen Geschmack seines Saftes, bevor sich ihre Lippen fest um das warme Fleisch schlossen und mit ihrer lustvollen Tätigkeit begannen.

Wimmernd und japsend gab er ihr zu verstehen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde und das Wimmern wurde stärker, als sie wieder von ihm abließ um ihm ein paar Augenblicke zu geben, sich wieder zu beruhigen. 

„Eva“, hauchte er rau und tief und dieses leise Betteln schlug ein wie ein Blitz, entlockte ihr ein neckendes Knurren.

Genüsslich leckte sie die Tropfen seiner Lust von der tiefroten, glänzenden Spitze und tauchte die Zungenspitze ein paar Mal in seinen Schlitz, worauf er erneut mit heiserer Stimme ihren Namen stöhnte, seinen Hinterkopf in das Kissen drückte und erneut an an seiner gefesselten Hand zog.

„Verdammt heiß“, flüsterte sie und sah in seine vor Verlangen dunklen Augen. Es war auch bei ihr schon viel zu lange her und sie wollte es auskosten bis zur allerletzten Sekunde. Sie wollte ihn betteln hören und sehen, er sollte unter ihren Händen zerfließen. 

Als sie ihn so völlig offen und erregt vor sich hatte, überlegte sie einen Augenblick lang ob sie es wagen sollte, einen Schritt weiterzugehen.

Mit leichtem Druck spreizte sie seine Schenkel etwas weiter, streichelte mit beiden Händen die Innenseiten seiner Oberschenkel entlang, ließ ihren Finger langsam an seiner Rosette kreisen und nahm tief durchatmend ihren ganzen Mut zusammen.

Das Schlimmste was er machen konnte war ‚nein‘ zu sagen …

Eva wollte es testen. Jedes Mal wenn sie eine Porno sah, fragte sie sich wie es sich anfühlen würde und anscheinend gefiel es den Männern, aber bis jetzt hatte sie noch nie den Mut aufgebracht, es auszuprobieren. Sie wartete geduldig, bis er seine Augen wieder aufgemacht hatte.

 

Für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde verkrampfte sich Gabriel und ein heißer Blitz durchzuckte ihn, als er sich fragte ob sie das wirklich vorhatte was er dachte, aber dann hörte er sich selber sagen:

„Hör auf, mich zu quälen und tu es!“

Noch nie hatte er etwas Größeres als ein Zäpfchen in seinem Hintern und das lag schon Jahrzehnte zurück, sodass er sich nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas Kaltes an seinem Hintereingang und hielt instinktiv die Luft an, denn in letzter Sekunde bekam er ein wenig Angst.

Nicht davon, dass es wehtun könnte. So zärtlich wie Eva war, konnte das gar nicht möglich sein.

Vielmehr davor, weil es eben ein Eingang war, der nicht unbedingt dazu da war, etwas hineinzuschieben, eher war es etwas wo etwas herauskam, das er nicht wirklich mit Sex

oder Erotik in Verbindung bringen konnte.

Was wäre, wenn er nicht sauber genug war, was wäre, wenn sie sich ekeln würde …

Da heißt es immer Männer könnten in solchen Situationen nicht mehr klar denken, aber in seinem Kopf rasten die Gedanken und er spürte die Hitze und dass er errötete.

„Entspann dich“, hörte er sie flüstern und mit klopfendem Herzen atmete er tief durch aber entspannen konnte er sich nicht wirklich. Er wollte es, aber es war ihm auch … peinlich.

Eva merkte das sofort, als seine bis eben noch steinharte Erektion mit einem Mal verschwunden war und fragte ihn verwundert.

„Alles ok?“

„Ja … nur …“

Seine Augen huschten nervös hin und her und er vermied es, sie anzusehen. 

Eva wusste was in seinem Kopf vorging, also nahm sie ein Kondom, stülpte es über ihren Zeigefinger, benetzte ihn mit Gleitmittel und als Gabriel das sah, fiel ihm ein Stein vom Herzen und er seufzte erleichtert durch. 

Dann versenkte sie ihren Kopf wieder in seinem Schritt und gab ihr Möglichstes ihn abzulenken.

Vorsichtig drückte sie ihren Finger gegen das weiche Fleisch, bis der Widerstand nachgab und ihre Fingerkuppe in die heiße, enge Höhle eintauchte. Ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Und noch unglaublicher war es, als sie sich der Tatsache bewusst wurde, was sie gerade machte.

Es war verdammt eng und als Gabriel nach Luft schnappte stoppte sie sofort ihre Aktion und sah auf.

 

„Mach weiter … bitte“, wisperte er und sah Eva aufmunternd und bittend zugleich an.

Für einen Moment hielt er die Luft an, als er spürte wie der Finger einige Millimeter eindrang und schloss reflexartig die Augen bei dem ungewohnten, leicht brennenden Gefühl, das sich aber gleichzeitig so unglaublich gut anfühlte.  

Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr und Gabriel wollte es wissen.

Ihn niemals aus den Augen lassend und neuen Mut gefasst glitt ihr Finger Stück für Stück weiter hinein und bewegte sich kreisend, krümmend und fand schließlich die kleine Erhebung, die er gesucht hatte.

Für einen Moment sah Gabriel Sterne vor seinen Augen als in seinem Körper ein Feuerwerk explodierte. Er schrie kurz und spitz auf, hatte davon gehört. Aber es jetzt zu erleben …

So ein wahnsinnig geiles und stimulierendes Gefühl hatte er noch niemals erlebt. Dumpf klopfte sein Herz in seinem Kopf, oder in seinem Arsch, oder in jeder verdammten Zelle seines Körpers.

Durch seinen Schrei hatte er Eva etwas erschreckt und sie stoppte erneut.

„Oh Fuck, mach das nochmal!“

_‚Nicht aufhören. Bitte nicht aufhören!‘_

Auffordernd schob er sich ihr etwas entgegen. Das Brennen nahm er in Kauf. Er wollte dieses Gefühl wiederhaben. Immer und immer wieder rieb sie über seine Prostata, bis er zu keuchen begann und sich unruhig und ungeduldig hin- und herwand um diesen Finger, der ihm so viel Lust bereitete, tiefer zu spüren.

„Oh Gott, komm jetzt sonst komm ich hier und jetzt alleine!“

Den Mann ihrer schlaflosen Nächte so außer Kontrolle unter sich zu haben, verlangte Eva einiges an Selbstbeherrschung ab, und die Gewissheit, dass sie es war, die ihn so fühlen ließ, brachte sie selber beinahe um den Verstand.

 

Nein, es sollte noch nicht vorbei sein und so zog sie ihren Finger langsam wieder heraus und krabbelte nach oben.

Um sein frustriertes Jammern zu unterbinden, verwickelte sie ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkampf in dem keiner gewinnen konnte oder wollte.

„Meine Hand“, knurrte er ungeduldig, „fuck … binde mich los!“

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir, versprich mir, dass du sie bei dir behältst und ich werde dich losbinden.“

Widerwillig gab er ihr das Versprechen und sie belohnte ihn mit einem letzten Kuss, bevor sie wieder nach unten in die verbotene Zone rutschte, aber nicht, ohne vorher noch einmal saft in seine rechte Brustwarze biss, was ihm eine erneute Gänsehaut bescherte und er mit einem abgehackten Keuchen kommentierte.

„Großer Gott, unglaublich … du bist mein Tod … fuck!“

Eva hatte Angst dass das Bettlaken reißen würde, als sie zu seinen Händen sah die sich krampfhaft darin verwickelt hatten. Alle seine Muskeln waren angespannt und er versuchte mit aller Macht seinen Orgasmus zurückzuhalten, um das wunderbare Gefühl noch länger auskosten zu können.

Aber auch Eva konnte nicht länger, sehnte sich nach der Erlösung und war mit ihrer Beherrschung am Ende.

Blitzschnell drehte Gabe sie auf den Rücken, rollte ein Kondom über und drang in einem schnellen Zug in sie ein.

 _‚Komm süßer Tod und hol mich‘_  

Beide waren derartig überreizt, sodass alles nur einige Augenblicke dauerte, als sie ihre schweißnassen Körper an und ineinander drückten, aber es war wunderschön.

Eva's Herz schlug schnell und ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine Schulter als sie ihren Kopf in seine Halsbeuge presste um den erlösenden Schrei zu unterdrücken.

Einen kurzen Moment später folgte ihr auch Gabriel mit ihrem Namen auf seinen Lippen und brach anschließend zitternd auf ihr zusammen.

„Supernatural“, grinste er glückselig und starrte an die Decke, als sich beide wieder gefangen hatten. Liebevoll verschränkte er seine Hand mit ihrer, drehte seinen Kopf und wünschte sich, dass die Zeit, die viel zu schnell verging, stillstehen würde, denn der Abschied nahte.

 

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Lange hatte Gabriel überlegt, den Schritt erneut zu wagen. Aber er hatte seine Seelenverwandte gefunden und sich ein heißes Geschenk einfallen lassen.


End file.
